Forum:Do u guys rekon this could b a good idea?...or is it just stupid
I was wonderin, since nothing much is happenin with Celebrity DM atm, if it would b a good idea if I made a version, similar (after all everyone just wants to see everyones characters just caning each other) but kinda different. Like, has any1 seen Ultimate Showdown?... something similar to that, and CDM, none of the characters really die, just in the thing, If I can't write a segment I'll get something akin to a celbrety judge/writer to write a segment, and the story would be like the one in CDM, except it would be all the characters at once, i'd put a limit on the characters a user can add, like 5... but it would kind of be like a huge battle of the "important"(?) charcters, and sure...only 1 will survive Thought it would b a betta idea 2 ask here 1st though,to see how the people think on the subject...Justanothergrunt 06:18, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean the "This is the Ultimate Showdown, of Ultimate Destiny! Good guys, bad and explosions, as far as the eye can see!" Ultimate Showdown? I think that's a good idea. 06:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Yea that ultimate showdown, cool so thats 1 Yes... I'll make it if i get another 4.... n ppl do not worry I promise their will by no Byass everyone will be judged soley on their article and stated ability, and none of my guys will win if it worries u that I'll byass myself....User:Justanothergrunt 06:40, 3 November 2007 (UTC) You mean like this? Sounds interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:39, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Sure that sounds good --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:56, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds interesting. I have no problem with it.--Kebath 'Holoree 00:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Sounds like a Great ideaEaite'Oodat 01:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Ok if sounds interesting means yes, then I got all the support i need... I'll make start on it now....thnx 4 ure thoughts Justanothergrunt 04:07, 4 November 2007 (UTC) It's been set up, go to Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, to see the main page, get as many people to join as possible, the more people the more characters, the more killing for everyone. And with the Celebrity writers system, those long breaks seen in CDM r gone, replaced by hopefully a continuous stream of violence 4 all... Justanothergrunt 04:41, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Err....See Halo Fanon talk: Survival of the Fittest to see why this name must be Halo: Survival of the Fittest. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:10, 4 November 2007 (UTC) We have 67 characters so far, only need three more characters before we can get this thing started, any1 who hasn't allready got 10, or any newcomer can add up to 10 characters to Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest Just Another GruntConverse 08:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) The 1st season of Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest is currently under production, Thanks to all who have added their characters to the oncoming mayhem, giving us a whopping 74 characters to use. Expect every character to have their turn in the spotlight, and stay tuned, as the Pilot Episode will be ready for viewing soon.Just Another GruntConverse 06:34, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, the Pilot is ready for viewing on Survival of the Fittest: Season 1, and I was also wondering if it's possible 2 get some constructive criticism, I have been writing Episode 1 mostly from Ideas, scrawled onto word, but I'm unsure if they make sense, are to hard to understand....U know....So in order 2 find out here's a preview from ep 1, a fight between Nogard and Hank, please tell me ure what needs to be fixed, (note there is a fair chunk before this bit).... Hank was also sprinting towards the centre, when he noticed Nogard clicking his neck back into place as he got to his feet. Hank drew his Kantana, as an already angry Nogard charged him, Hank sliced the creatures chest, only for it to quickly regenerate to it’s former state, and stick it’s spike like wings into Hanks shoulders, pulling him off the ground. Hank kicked the creature in the face, proceeding to flip his body on the end of its wings, enough for his sword to reach one, cutting it off. The creature screeched, as it picked the part of itself back up, and reattached it. The SPARTAN I attempted to plunge his kantana into the creatures head, only to be thrown to the side by one of its wings. Hank rolled as it continuously hacked at him, chipping up chunks of the concrete floor. Hanks glasses fell, as he flipped himself back up and ran from the creature, before doubling back on a slightly confused Nogard, throwing his sword into it’s chest, jumping onto it, hands first, pulling it out still in midair, and as the forward flip off the sword reached 180, it collided with Nogards skull, cracking it, and leaving it twitching on the ground. Hank quickly pulled his Kantana back, wiped it, and sprinted to his rendezvous point with Dean. Just Another GruntConverse 07:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I like -- Wait, I just noticed, Nogard has actually wings. The picture I used shows him nearly immediately after he gets out of his stasis, and his wings were still healing themselves. -- Episode 1 is ready for viewing, 10 will die, I have also adjusted the main page, so people whose characters are participating can scroll over 2 check whats going on...Just Another GruntConverse 05:15, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Did Eaite Die i Can't tellEaite'Oodat 14:28, 18 November 2007 (UTC) He's fine, he escaped by throwing G23 in the way...Just Another GruntConverse 18:33, 18 November 2007 (UTC) That sucks for G23 Eaite'Oodat 18:54, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Episode 2 is out and ready for viewing. It's a fair bit longer than previous installments and another 9 characters die. Next Episode will be written by a special guest writer!Just Another GruntConverse 06:54, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Oh, guest writer! This will be interesting, since guest writers usually give a different flare. -- Do you Know that Eaite has a Anti Gravity pack, active camo and has temporary Invincibility in his armor. Eaite'Oodat 17:49, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Ok chapter 3 is out know so read to your hearts content --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:48, 24 November 2007 (UTC) no one reads my characters articles ex Iso 'Vadun during the civil war he was promoted to the rank of Spec Ops Officer. He Has Active camo, and a motion senser in his armor.Eaite'Oodat 05:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Man, part 3 was kinda sad for me to read. You see the fight between Edwin and James Davis? Well, those two characters are based off me and my dad, so it's almost like I just killed my father. Really sad for me. But I have to say, I loved the fight, since I could never whoop my dad like that. -- Blarg.Eaite'Oodat 02:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Blarg? Blarg what?!? What is your problem!??!? -- Blarg Honk . Eaite'Oodat 02:55, 29 November 2007 (UTC) can't wait till the next part.Eaite'Oodat 15:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Just wondering when the next chapter is going to be out --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 02:13, 29 December 2007 (UTC) I think Justanothergrunt is out in the desert. I think he said he'd be gone for 2 weeks, and it's already been either a week, or a week and a half. -- Sorry, I've been gone for a while, and then when ive come back Ive been busy..... Don't worry, I'm still working on the next ep... sorry its taken so long. New Eps Ok Episode 4 is up and ready to viewing, though if any1 notices any mistakes, please notify me and I'll fix them, sorry, but I did it a little bit hurriedly... Thnx anyways, next Ep we have another special guest writer! Just Another GruntConverse 04:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, interesting... I thought Dean would die in full combat, not from Sniper fire, and I didn't expect him to be killed by a Spartan. Because it is him who is shot in the head by the sniper, right? Yeah, Maverick killed Dean. Man, I only have three characters left.... well, if Amy actually died, which I'm pretty sure she did. Now I just got Ameigh Broley (who seems to have been forgotten), Nogard and James Davis. I can't wait for the mega-cool fight between Nogard and Test Subject on top of the volcano, where both fight each other until they fall into the volcano and kill themselves! --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC) My favorite characters are down (*sniff*), I've only got David-056, Bergenond, Matt-G256, Jueqe' Lyphtyree and Oda 'Tar Vantinree, of which the first and the three last of them are unknown. My favorite, Dean, is down (*sniff*), and my coolest, Josè, is down (*sniff*), and my two favorite Elites, 'Haerum and Shn'co, are down (*sniff*), and even my favorite grunt, Cancang, is down (*sniff, sniff*). Jokes aside, I'm also low on characters, so you're not alone, buddy. Cheers, I lost quite a few characters to guys so ur not alone.Eaite'Oodat 00:17, 11 January 2008 (UTC) No1's alone, evry1 who had ovr 3 characters has lost at least half their guys... Just Another GruntConverse 00:38, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, everyone's running out of characters! Soon, we're going to be dead! --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Whens the next chapter? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 00:58, 31 January 2008 (UTC) For memory Rotaretilbo is our guest writer for the next ep.... so I don't know when it'll b ready... soz Just Another GruntConverse 09:23, 31 January 2008 (UTC) when is the next episode.Eaite'Oodat 16:00, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Whenever Rot writes it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:06, 18 February 2008 (UTC) but it's been three months already, i want to know what happens next. Eaite'Oodat 16:21, 18 February 2008 (UTC) It's only been about 3 weeks since it was updated, if I'm not mistaken. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) I wish.Eaite'Oodat 16:34, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Soz, Rot n I r workin on it...Just Another GruntConverse 09:53, 20 February 2008 (UTC) is ep 5 up The Next Episode Coming Soon...... OK, now that Rot has said he's too busy to do the episode, I've taken over the production of it. Hopefully, it will be up for your viewing pleasure in a week or two, but no hard promises on the exact date or time. Prepare yourselves....... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:46, 2 April 2008 (UTC) It has arrived! Episode 5 is and ready for viewing. Enjoy. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 01:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC)